The gift
by Quitting Time
Summary: Tori has a special Christmas gift for her now ex girlfriend Jade. But still wants her to have it. How does she give it to Jade. A one shot Jori Story.


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Cup**

**Progress on my Twist of fate story is moving, but rather slowly. Here is a Sappy Christmas one shot to tide you over.**

**Tori's POV**

The small box was delivered to my door, a few days before Christmas. I knew what it was, the second I saw the small box sitting on my doorstep. With a sigh and a heavy heart I picked up the small box and brought it inside. The box contained Jade's Christmas gift, which I had special ordered some 8 weeks ago. Once upon a time that would have been a happy occasion, as I could have happily wrapped it in anticipation of giving it to my girlfriend.

The problem was that Jade was no longer my girlfriend. After Just over a year of going out, Jade suddenly started to become standoffish and distant. A short while after that, Jade broke things off without giving any reason other than.

"Things just aren't working out, I'm sorry."

I begged her to stay and asked what I had done wrong. I had made some offhand comments about marriage and children. Perhaps I scared her off. But she just said. "It's just not working."

That was six weeks ago and I still want her back. The custom made Christmas gift, had been ordered 8 weeks ago. In the aftermath of the break up I was too broken up to even remember about the gift I had ordered. Some may have considered it a silly gift, but I put great thought in its design. I had found a woman in upstate Wisconsin, that custom made pottery. She would also place designs on it, if provided.

The gift that I had ordered, was a very large black coffee cup. On it in white letters were the words.

"Jade's coffee, you touch, you die."

That and the cup had small scissors all over it.

The cup was beautiful and perfect for the crabby coffee loving Goth. After all, this I still wanted Jade to have my gift. But I was fully aware, that Jade's new girlfriend Meg would probably object. About 2 weeks after the breakup, Jade was suddenly seen in the company of a dirty dishwater blonde Goth named Meg. She had a pierced nose and a tattoo of a skull on her neck. She was very much like Jade, but some would say only ruder. She seemed to have no use for Jade's friends at all and barely made any effort to speak to them.

Not wanting any trouble and not wanting to see them together, I stayed away from them. Though in the few very uncomfortable encounters that we've had, Jade had always been civil. Meg, however hated me. At least that's what the glare in her eyes said.

But in looking at the gift, the very special gift, I found herself thinking of Christmas. It was a time of giving and making your loved ones happy. After a few moments I still found myself still wanting to give it to Jade. Just maybe to see the expression on her face when she got it, nothing more. Just knowing that she was enjoying it would make me happy. I needed something to make me happy. Nothing has in the last 6 weeks.

After a few more moments of thought, I realized something. I couldn't give it to Jade. For one, Meg would not appreciate a gift from her new girlfriend's ex. It may cause problems that I did not want; ether between Meg and Jade or Jade and her.

The second reason was, the fact that Jade may take the gift as some sort of" bribe" to get back with her. Using the gift as a bribe would make it not as special. I never meant the cup to be any sort of Bribe. I ordered it as I loved her and for no other reason. I was also going to give her a necklace with it too, but the cup was more special. I never got around to buying the necklace. How could I give her my gift? All I want to do is give her my gift.

"Cat!" I suddenly exclaimed as I had an idea.

The next day at school I found the red-haired girl at her locker.

"Hey Cat. Can I ask you a favor?"

Cat gave me a warm smile. "Sure Tori, What?"

Tori pulled the small box from her bag. "I need you to give Jade this gift for Christmas and not tell her it's from me."

Cat looked at the box curiously and took it in hand. "What is it?"

I pulled out the gift and showed it to Cat. "I ordered it special for Jade, before she broke up with me. But I still want her to have it. Just so she can enjoy it. But if I give it to her, she may think it some cheap ploy to get her back. Or Meg may get mad."

Cat Frowned. "I don't like Meg. She's rude. But that cup. Jade will love it. I don't know why she ever broke up with you. Jade's totally stupid."

"I just want her to have it. Will you?"

"Well I was going to get her a gift card, for that cd store she likes." Cat grinned. "But I'll do it."

Tori smiled, for the first time in weeks. "Just tell her, the gift was custom-made from a Sheila Watson, she has a studio in Rhinelander, Wisconsin. You found her web page online and ordered it. She had her card in the box. She does great work."

Cat took the box. "I'll even wrap it for you. You wrap real nice. If I wrap it, which isn't so nice, she'll certainly think it's from me."

I was so happy. "Thank you ever so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Cat seemed to think for a moment. "You want to see her open it?"

"Yes…Yes…Yes…Please." I couldn't stand to not see her open it.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow is last day of school before Christmas Vacation. I'll give it to her tomorrow morn at her locker. You stand up at the top of the stairs and you can see her open it."

I jumped for Joy and kissed Cat on the cheek. "You're so wonderful Cat. Thank you."

The next morning, I hid at the top of the stairs as school began to start. A minute after I found my spot, I saw Jade and Meg walk to her locker. I hated Meg, she was a rude selfish girl and could barely think of anyone other than herself.

About 30 seconds after that Cat, who was wearing a brightly colored Christmas dress, skipped up.

"Merry Christmas Jade." The red-haired girl said as she held out the box.

Jade narrowed her eyes and looked over the box. It appeared as if wrapped by a 3-year-old. Tape everywhere and at least three types of wrapping paper. One of which said "Happy Bat Mitzvah," Which is odd in itself, as Cat isn't even Jewish.

"What is this?" Jade said suspiciously.

"It's a Christmas gift silly. Open it."

As Jade took the package, I could see Meg roll her eyes. That irked me right there. "Why did you give me a gift Cat?"

"I like to give gifts. Open it. I know you don't like Christmas much, but please open it."

Jade shrugged and pulled off the wrapping paper. A moment later she pulled out the cup and examined it with a rather surprised expression. But then she smiled. "OH my god Cat. It's perfect. I can't believe it. Where on earth did you get this."

"I found this woman online who makes custom cups like this. I ordered it for you. You like it."

Jade held it up. "I love it."

It was a rather bittersweet moment, watching a beaming Jade held up her perfect gift. But I couldn't give it to her. But still, she was loving it. Meg didn't look impressed. In fact she shot Cat a rather dirty look which Jade didn't see.

"Merry Christmas Jade. I love you." I whispered before vanishing down the hallway.

**No one's POV**

Jade loved her cup, it was absolutely perfect. Meg, though she said nothing, thought it was stupid. In fact she was annoyed that Cat had given Jade such a nice gift. Nicer than hers, which was nothing.

Later on that night, she placed the cup on her dresser and looked forward to being able to use it the next day when she got coffee. Looking at the cup, she couldn't help but wonder if she could order one herself. Maybe one with skulls on it or something similar.

Curious how much it would cost and how long it would take, Jade took the card and dialed the woman.

"Hello." Shelia Watson answered.

"Hi, my name is Jade West. I just got one of your cups for Christmas and was wondering how long it would take to make one and the price. It was great. I love it."

"Well Thank you. I have to say, that it's too late for Christmas as I'm booked solid. But normally it would take 6-8 weeks and the price depends on the size and the amount of effort. I have the… Wait. I think I remember your cup. Something like Jade's coffee, you touch, you die. Little scissors."

"Yes that's it. It's great."

"I'm so glad you like it. Your girlfriend was very specific about its design. She said it was a very special gift."

Jade was confused. "You must be mistaken. Cat isn't my girlfriend."

"Cat…I'm not sure who Cat is. The order was placed by a girl named Tori Vega."

Jade suddenly felt her whole body stiffen. "Um…You're certain about that name."

"Positive. Is there something wrong?"

"No…Thank you very much. Good bye." Jade said as she hung up the phone.

Jade looked at the cup and silently fumed for a moment. Then she called Cat.

"Cat!" Jade said as soon as the phone was picked up.

"What?"

"You lied to me. WHY?" Jade barked.

"About what?"

"You didn't order that cup. Tori did. What's the meaning of this? What kind of stunt is Tori pulling?"

"Look Jade, don't be mad. She ordered that cup before you broke up. She just wanted you to enjoy it. No other reason than that. But she was afraid if she gave it to you, you'd think it was some kind of ploy to get you back. That and she didn't want to piss Meg off."

"So Tori didn't want Meg to be mad and she just wanted me to have it. No other reason."

"That's it."

At this point Jade noticed Meg standing in the doorway with a rather displeased expression. She was due to come over, but had arrived a bit early. "I'll call you back Cat." With that Jade hung up the phone.

Meg walked over and picked up the cup. "This was from Tori wasn't it? That idiot Cat was just way of that stupid bitch to give you a gift. I'll show her a gift. " Meg took the cup and threw it against the wall, where it shattered into a thousand pieces.

Jade was beyond pissed. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Why..Why…Because it was from that stupid goodie goodie ex-girlfriend of yours. I'll show her."

Jade thought for a moment. "Speaking of gifts, what did you give me?"

"Nothing. I hate Christmas. It's fucking stupid. I thought you hated Christmas too." Meg said as she plopped down on the chair.

"I say I hate a lot of things. " Jade then pulled out of her record closet an old record album. "You love Siouxie and the Banshee's. I found this vintage and near perfect condition Kaleidoscope album."

"Who in the hell has a record player anyway. Do I look like a DJ to you?"

Jade lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she went and walked over and looked at the shattered remains of her beloved cup.

"I need to fix this broken thing." She said quietly, after a moment's reflection.

"What are you stupid? That's in a thousand pieces, you can't fix that." Meg Snapped.

Jade turned and glared at Meg. "You're half right. I am stupid. I've been horribly stupid. But when I was referring to fixing that broken thing. I wasn't talking about the cup. Get the fuck out!"

Meg stood up and looked at Jade in shock. "What?"

"You heard me. Get the fuck out and don't ever call me again."

Tori had been home for several hours and was relaxing in front of the TV when the doorbell rang. Her parents and sister were out and she wasn't expecting any company.

"Who could that be?" Tori said as she opened the door.

It was Jade. She had a rather sad look on her face. "She broke my cup."

"What?" Tori said, just before she realized what Jade was talking about.

"The cup….the one you gave me." Jade said as a tear fell down her face.

Tori was confused and a bit panicked all at the same time. "I…I…Cat gave you that."

"I know you did Tori. It was beautiful. I loved it. Meg found out and smashed it."

Tori suddenly felt her heart rip in half. In fact she needed to hold onto the door frame for a moment as she felt faint. Her special gift had been smashed.

Another tear rolled down Jade's cheek. "The thing is Tori. It was a very special gift. You put a lot of thought into it. Not only that, even after what I did. You still wanted me to have it. You care, you truly care. But when I saw the broken cup, I realized something."

Tori dared not think about what Jade would say next. She dared not hope. All she could say was "What was that?"

"That a cup, even one as special as this one is replaceable. But you….you..You're not. I was afraid of us not working out. We're so different. But being with Meg, only taught me that you're so special. I've been so stupid."

Tori's hand's started to shake as she realized what was going to happen.

"Tori I have no gift for you. All I can do is…" Jade then dropped to her knees as a whole flood of tears burst from her eyes. "Is beg you on my knees to take me back. Please Tori I love you. Please take me back. I'll buy you anything you want. Do anything you want. I'll see any romantic movie you want and won't complain once. I'll treat you like a queen. I'll even beg in front of everyone at school. I'll beg every day for a month. I know I don't deserve you. Not today or in a hundred years. I've been blind and stupid. Just take me back. Please forgive me."

Jade lowered her head as she continued to cry. A moment later she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Soon she found herself in Tori's tender embrace.

A second later she heard Tori whisper in her ear. "I only wanted one thing for Christmas and you just gave it to me. My girlfriend back. I love you Jade. People make mistakes. Perhaps I spoke about marriage and children too soon. I'm sure I did thing's wrong."

"I love you too Tori. I'll love you forever."

**I know it's sappy and probably not my best work, but I wanted you nice people to have something to read on Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas Everyone.**


End file.
